


Not so Generic Haikyuu College Fic

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: As the title suggests this is a Haikyuu College fic where the Third Years are now a freshman in college and the younger Haikyuu characters have also all moved up a grade. Why this is not so Generic is because this includes way more characters than most college fics, and I have added my own twists to it. Of course, there will be your mix of Angst, Fluff, and Absolute crack to keep the story balanced, but I can't promise that the balance won't tip a little to the angsty side. Also, this fic will include rare pairs that you would probably not expect (all legal) so I advise you to keep an open mind or leave the fic.farther into the fic there may be some things that I will put trigger warnings for like one of the characters will have internalized homophobia from how his parents drilled it into him.
Comments: 4





	Not so Generic Haikyuu College Fic

Daichi, Suga, and Asahi all sat on the train comparing their papers as they make their way to the apartment complex they are staying at. They all are going to different colleges, but their colleges plus three more all co-own some apartment complex's off-campus, and just their luck they all are at the same one. Sadly they were not roommates since the apartment complex had seven levels. There was the main lobby which had the laundry room, a gym, the check-in desk, and a small kitchen that the universities keep stocked. The other six levels were sorted by which college you were going to, there are seven dorms to each level, and each person had two roommates. 

Daichi looked as Suga whacked his head into his paper and groaned, he heard Asahi let out a light chuckle before speaking up "Suga, you did volleyball for three years and your complaining that you have to climb six flights of stairs cause the elevators broken." The setter glared at the ex-ace "Don't say that to me, you and Daichi got the lower levels, plus they said it might take a month to repair, volleyball practice will have started by then and I don't wanna climb up the stairs after a long practice." Daichi snickered a bit "Plus that means you have to carry all your stuff up those six flights of stairs" that earned him a nasty punch to the arm which would bruise lightly later. Suga was about to make another comment when the train announced that they were nearing their station, they each pulled out the luggage they had under their chairs and got it ready to get out.

Once the three of them were out of the train station and on the main street they pulled up a map, the apartment seemed to be about a fifteen-minute walk from their current location. On their way to the building, they made some small talk and at one point had to stop to ask for directions because their phone's lost connection. Asking for directions had not been the best idea because even though Asahi wasn't the one talking, the person had gotten scared and ran off. Luckily for them, they were not too far from the Apartment complex and had the building in their line of sight so the Trio set off towards it.

When the three thought of the school owned apartment they did not think the inside would look this nice, the floors look like the carpeting had been cleaned recently, and the walls were shiny. Daichi shook off his stupor and walked to the desk where the dorm security was currently checking a kid in and giving them their key card and room number. The other two followed behind him as he talked to the Security Guard, "Hi, I am Sawamura Daichi level two room three." He got handed his room card which he took and then tucked into his back pocket so that his hands were free to carry his bags. He moved out of the way so Suga and Asahi could now check in and get their key cards. He checked his watch to see that it was about one in the afternoon "Ok so let's plan to meet back down here around three-thirty, ok?" Both of them nodded as the trio then headed towards the stairs that would lead them to their new fate, also known as the hell called their roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Rays of Sunshine so here is a new fic, I have like 3-4 others on the way to follow this one, so that's nice. But the next three chapters will be Asahi, Daichi, and Suga meeting their roommates, in that order cause poor poor Asahi has to deal with some shit.
> 
> Well, that's all for now and as always I hope you have a good Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!!


End file.
